Dede's Shop!
by XO Lovely Lady 08
Summary: Careful Granger, you're playing with fire!" He hissed through his teeth. "Malfoy, don't you know?" She reached back grabbing him through his pants, "I love fire!" Hermione and Draco SMUT one shot! READ AND REVIEW! PROMISING GOOD READ!


_**Disclaimer: J.K. Rowling owns all the characters!**_

**_A/N: Okay so I can't think of what to write for another story, and I wanted to do a one shot so tell me what you think! If you want a good song listen to Circus by Britney Spears! =D_**

**_WARNING THIS CONTAINS A SEX SCENE!  
_**

Hermione Granger walked into the great hall for breakfast that morning. Her friends greeted her with cheerful smiles. It was Saturday and they were heading to Hogsmeade that day. Her best friend Ginny walked up to her, "Hey Hermione would you come with me somewhere today. It' Harry's and my one year anniversary and I wanted to get something for our night tonight." She blushed looking around quickly obviously solicitous about the conversation taking place.

"Yeah sure what are you going to get him a watch. It looked like he needed a new one I mean have you seen that thing it's all rusty and old it barely works."

"Hermione don't make this difficult, you'll see and maybe you will get something there too." She winked and walked away giggling slightly. With a face contorted in thought she walked out of the great hall following her friend, not paying attention she bumped into Draco Malfoy sending her flying to the floor in a heap. Her skirt went completely up over her hips exposing her green knickers.

"Watch where your going mudblood! Thanks for the view of your knickers Granger, careful I might snatch them away sometime." He winked at her as he walked out of the hall. She quickly got up fixing her skirt as she watched him exit the great hall huffing at the audacity of his ego.

She walked with as much dignity as she could muster out of the great hall to the entry way of Hogwarts to listen to Professor Mcgonagall's responsibility speech. When they were allowed to leave Hermione caught up to Ginny near the three broomsticks. "So where are we going to look for Harry's present?"

"There!" she pointed to the sign above the shop they were heading to it read, "Dede's ... Shop"

"What an interesting name I wonder what the dot dot dot is for?" Hermione had a dumbfounded look on her face while pointing to the sign. Ginny just rolled her eyes at her friends stupidity, grabbing Hermione's arm she dragged her into the shop.

Hermione's mouth dropped as she saw what the store consisted of, as she walked into the store there were so many different sections of the store, it went from disturbing to sexy. To the far left there were varieties of chains, collars, whips, ropes, and handcuffs. To the right of those was an isle that had a large refrigerator filled with milk (A/N: LOL it's and inside joke!), strawberries, and whipped cream of all different flavors. The isle to the right of that was clothing, except not so much. There were sexy bras and knickers, some of the skimpiest negligee, boots, and stilettos. To the right of that were two rooms one that said 'For Him' above one door and 'For Her' above the other.

"This is what the dot dot dot is for..." She snickered at Hermione's horrified look.

"Well," She took in a deep shaking breath to compose herself, "I guess we should go into the door that says for him." She started walking over to the door confidently then was jolted backwards by a small hand sending her around in a circle from the force she staggered over a shoe and smacked into the floor right near a pair of shiny black Italian leather shoes.

"We meet again Granger, this time at least you're where you are supposed to be, on the floor." He crouched down near her face, looked into her ferocious brown eyes with a look of dyer need, "If you need someone to take care of your needs Granger don't hesitate to ask, you're one of the prettier choices," He took one of her curls that fell in front of her eye into his hand twirling it. He looked her dead in the eye, "that is if there is such a thing as a pretty mudblood." He smirked when she slapped the curl out of his hand. "Oh I do like them feisty Granger." He turned his mouth up to one corner in a crooked smile and swaggered off out the door without even a glance back.

Ginny helped her up to her feet telling Hermione sorry then walked over to the stilettos. Hermione opened her hand and found a little green note, that said nothing but two silver letters in cursive fancy_ DM._

~DMHG~

After an hour Ginny left the store with some good surprises for her's and Harry's anniversary night. Ginny didn't notice Hermione had bought something as well. They headed over to the three broomsticks to get a drink. Hermione left Ginny when they met up with Harry so they could have some time alone, _not that they wont get time later_, she thought with a wicked smile curving onto her face. She headed over to the shrieking shack to be alone. She loved the snow and just couldn't resist she fell backwards into the snow and made a snow angel. As she got up her hair was all matted and she had a large smile on her face when she looked at the outcome of her snow angel. She walked in the gate of the shrieking shack thinking a snowman would be fun as well she made three large snow balls largest at bottom and smallest at top pulling off her hat she set it on top. Grabbing two branches off the nearest tree and she pushed them in the middle ball for the arms and found two large black rocks for the eyes.

When she turned around a snowball smacked her right in the face with a squeal of fright she whipped around swiping the snow away from her face to see a smirking Draco Malfoy. She bent down and gathered some snow in her small hands. While standing up to chuck the ball at his face she got another snow ball in the face shaking it off she chuckled yelling to him, "Always the slytherin way, Malfoy?"

"As Usual Granger!" He smiled back hurled another one at her this time she ducked behind a tree.

"I really don't think you should go there Malfoy!" She said popping her head out from behind the tree and getting hit in the face by another of his snowballs.

"Oh I think I do Granger!" He yelled back with triumphant smile on his face he turned around walking under a tree filled with snow. Hermione grabbed her wand saying a spell watching as all the white powder emptied from the tree onto the blonds head. She heard a grunt from the man and saw a flash of him running towards her. She ran away as fast as she could towards the shack laughing.

She looked over her shoulder at the disgruntled man, "I told you no to go there, and you just had to!" She laughed as she ran. Going up the stairs each one creaking from their weight. They ran into the first room on the left Hermione turned and stopped so suddenly that Draco ran straight into her and fell to the floor with a thud.

They looked at each other smiling as she grabbed onto his shirt collar and pulled him closer for a fevered kiss her soft lips against his chapped ones, running her tongue over his bottom lip he opened his mouth allowing her to explore. Kissing from the corner of her lip down her neck he left a trail of love bites, nipping here and there at the hollows of her neck. She moaned in ecstasy holding onto his shirt for dear life as he brought his mouth up to her ear. "Oh, Granger, I love going there!" he growled into her ear. She arched up off the bed pushing herself into him.

She looked up at him with this wolfish grin on her face. Laying her cheek on his and whispered in his ear, "The question is Malfoy, can you win?" She hooked her leg around his waist and flipped them so she was straddling his hips. Leaning down she nipped his ear sucking behind it right where it was sensitive making him give a grunt of appreciation.

"Careful Granger, you're playing with fire!" He hissed through his teeth.

"Malfoy, don't you know?" She reached back grabbing him through his pants, "I love fire!"

He couldn't stand it any longer, he snapped grabbing her by the hips he picked her up and slammed her into the wall attacking her neck, she moaned as his tongue traced her collar bone. One by one he undid the buttons tortuously slow kissing the new skin exposed. Pulling the shirt down off her shoulders letting it fall to the ground forgotten he stared at her panting face they smiled at each other, "Your such a tease Granger," he traces the green bra straps over her shoulder to the latch on the back. Unhooking it he flung it to the side exposing her chest to him. He cupped her breasts in his large hands teasing her nipples tweaking them with his calloused fingers making her moan from his touch. He let her undo the buttons on his dark green shirt pushing it off his shoulders she ran her small hands up and down his chest, then languidly she let her hands drift down to his belt looking up into his eyes she bit her lip and in one swift motion his belt was off and pants around his ankles.

Pushing her skirt to the floor it left them just wearing their last piece of clothing. Pulling her in he kissed her soundly on the lips walking them over to the bed in the corner. The old rickety bed squeaked as they fell atop of it. He kissed his way down her slim body tracing his hands over every inch of exposed skin. Reaching his destination he pulled her knickers down and off her body to be discarded to a different part of the room. Moving back up to her center he breathed heavily onto her opening, making her sigh and grab his hair. He kissed her inner thighs moving forward tracking his tongue along her slit making her throw her head back and a guttural moan escape from deep in her throat. Pushing his head further in between her legs he knew she couldn't wait. His tongue darted in and out of her, every few seconds he would nudge her clit with his nose, after a few moments he needed her so he decided he lingered enough and went straight for her clit sucking and nipping at her tender flesh until she screamed her release arching off the bed. He lapped up her juices, he kissed her to let her taste herself on his lips. His deep voice chuckled into her ear sending shivers down her spine. Panting heavily she weakly muttered, "Oh my gosh that was amazing..."

"Stay with me Granger! We are not done yet!"

"I didn't say I was going anywhere." She flipped him over so she was straddling him again. Sliding his boxers off and tossing them to the side she looked at his penis in appreciation.

"Like what you...Oh..." He moaned as he didn't have time to finish his sentence, she grabbed him by the base of his shaft. Looking up at him sardonically she started pumping her fist up and down, when she stopped he groaned in protest, but felt the pressure of moist heated walls surrounding him as she went down on him. "Oh..no, you...don't!" He panted then pushed them over so he was on top, "I'm winning this time Granger." He pulled out of her slowly reveling in the feel of her around him, then pushed back in hard. Her nails raked down his back as the ecstasy flamed through her veins whimpers fell from her lips as the pleasure engulfed her.

He groaned from the euphoria of the moment never had he felt this great in all his life. "Harder! Go faster Draco!" She screamed, he could tell she was close, and pumped in and out as fast and as hard as possible, each stroke brought them a moment closer to climax. As they both peaked screaming their release he collapsed atop of her small frame. His head lay against her chest listening to her slowing breaths.

As they came down from their high he questioned her, "Why did you look so idiotic outside the sex shop? We both know you have been in one more than once."

She sighed, "Well Ginny doesn't have to know that now does she?"

He just chuckled. "What did you get this time?"

"You'll see later! So impatient." She looked down into his eyes, running her fingers through his hair.

"Always darling." He purred, kissing her collarbone. "Hey Hermione?"

"Yeah."

"I win!"

She smiled, "I think we both won."

**~The End~**

**_A/N: Please tell me what you think! This is my first one shot! REVIEW!_**

**_Thanks!_**

**_XO Lovely Lady 08_**

**_AKA: Kat_**


End file.
